I Never Stopped Loving You
by xTwilight.Arrowx
Summary: AU: The Sequel to 'Running From The Truth' Bella goes to a collage a year after leaving him behind, but she's horrified to see that he is going to the same collage along with everyone else she left behind, what will she do? PLEASE READ.
1. Thought I Was Over Him

**_YAY!_**

**_Here is the first chapter of the Sequel to "Running For The Truth"!!_**

**_I'm not fully decided on a title for it but so far I'm just calling it 'I never stopped loving you'_**

**_I know, couldn't you think of anything better? Not right now sorry!_**

**_haha_**

**_So enjoy and I hope yo likey!_**

**_Review!_**

**_XXXXX_**

Soundtrack:

Take Me On The Floor (The Veronicas)

I Can't Stay Away (The Veronicas)

**_XXXXX_**

**_BPOV_**-

I couldn't believe I was actually going to California for collage! I jumped around my room for about an hour when I found out. I had only dreamed of going to South Beach Academy when I applied to it, put I actually got it. The only thing that would have made everything perfect was if Charlie could have been there to say goodbye to me, but he couldn't get away from work, sadly. I hated thinking about Forks; it always brought on the tears mainly because it's mentally impossible not to think of him. His eyes, his soft lips, his velvet voice, his strong arms holding me, I hated thinking of him.

I pushed the thoughts of Forks out of my head, I had been gone for a year now, and I knew that they had to be over it, and I had to try to get over it. The last time I say him was when I was getting in the car, he sat up at his window with a blank expression on his face, I had tried my best to smile, but it was a failed attempt. Now here I sat in the back of Phil's truck driving to the airport to go off to California. I bit my lip for the hundredth time as we pulled up. Renee was already crying, it made me feel guilty. I never told her that I would have wanted to live in Forks, mainly because when I got back she was sobbing like no tomorrow and I knew it would have just hurt her to know I would have wanted to stay in Forks.

I climbed out of the car and took in a deep breath. The hot sun beat down on me, I remembered how much I wanted it to be rain when I first came back to Phoenix. I leaned against the car door and closed my eyes. I could still see his perfect face behind my eye lids. It was starting to get blurry though, which I had already had a sobbing frenzy over. I straightened my shirt which was a white tank top with lacy edges. I loved this tank top, I had two more only in red and blue. I also wore a pair of jeans despite the dreadful heat. I grabbed my suitcase from Phil as the memories of leaving my room in Forks behind flashed past my mind. I blinked and swallowed. Everything I touched would bring back memories from Forks no matter what I did, but I grew stronger, so I was able to not bust out sobbing when it happened. Renee kissed my cheek, "You stay out of trouble Bells," his velvet voice sounded in my mind at the word 'Bells'. I smiled, "I will mom, don't worry," Phil gave me that awkward one arm hug and kissed the top of my head. "We'll be missing you darling," he smiled at me.

I giggled a little and turned to walk into the airport. I waved to them with a smile on my face. Renee hated me leaving, at any time, but I was eighteen, I could do what I wanted. The plane flight was long and horrid. I ended up thinking about him again. Why was he always on my mind suddenly? Ever since I found out I was going to California he had drifted onto my mind, all the time. I hated it, but yet I loved it. I loved hearing his velvet voice replay in my mind. That day that he told me, my heart sped up and my breath caught. _"I'm falling in love with you, Bella," _It was so hard not hearing him tell he loved me the night I left. The night I let him go, the night I left more then a small shard of myself in Forks. I told him not to tell me he loved me, I told him to forget me, forever.

I just hoped that he had. That they all did. I hoped that I was a mere memory, and nothing more. I hoped that they all forgot what I looked like, how my voice sounded, everything about me. I crushed my eyes shut, canceling him from my mind. "Forget," I whispered. I glanced out the window beside me, we were finally landing. Good, now I can just get there and forget about him. My mind will be so busy 

thinking about school work and talking to friends that I would hopefully make that he wouldn't be able to creep into my mind and drive me to tears.

I sighed. I had tried to forget him one time before and gone on a stupid running frenzy. But I couldn't forget him, mainly because he was always there. But now he wasn't here, and I knew I could forget him, I _had_ to. After the plane ended I picked up my bags and grabbed a taxi. It was so beautiful in California, but of course pictures of Forks flashed past my memory. I sighed, "Stupid Bella," I muttered to myself. The taxi ride went fairly quick, luckily. I paid the driver and pulled my bag out of the trunk. I stood there on the sidewalk in front of the school. The thing looked like a mall rather than a school. There were girls laughing and giggling while sipping smoothies, guys checking out the girls. I groaned as I dragged my bag with me towards the dorms.

I finally found my dorm and glanced at the name plate of my room mate. My eyes widened and my breath stuck in my lungs. I stared at the name plate and felt the memories twist and curl in my stomach. My room mate was Alice Cullen. I bit my lip, I could handle Alice, just not him. I hoped that god was on my side with this one and that he was at a different collage. I opened the door and bit my lip harder, until I saw she wasn't in yet I let out my breath. "Thank God," I threw my suitcase on the empty bed. I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face, I had water proof makeup on, which had become my best friend since leaving Forks.

I took a few hundred deep breathes and walking around in the bathroom nervously. How was I going to deal with this? I thought about asking to change rooms, that would help, but it might hurt her feelings, and that was the last thing I wanted to do after what I had already done. Just when I was about to go to the office and ask to change rooms the door opened and I slammed the bathroom door shut. I heard voices but couldn't make them out until a frenzy of squealing went off. "Oh Rosalie look my roommate it finally here," My eyes widened and I choked a little. Rosalie was here too? I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut. Yea, god was definitely against me. Please don't let Edward be here, please don't let Edward be here… I glanced at the sink and saw a face mask thing. The next thing I knew my face was covered in pink slim. I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. Rosalie raised an eye brow at me and Alice giggled. "Hi roomie!" she gave me a big hug and right when I was about to say hi I hoped she wouldn't recognize my voice, "Um, hi Ali-," I snapped my mouth shut.

"What's with the face mask?" I shrugged, trying to play cool. "Oh I-I just couldn't wait to put it on so I-I um," I bit my lip, I looked like an idiot. Suddenly my phone went off with the Pussycat Dolls song "Flirt" Alice and Rosalie both flinched along with me. I remembered when I first heard the song, I was going to a party, my last party in Forks, with Alice and Rosalie. It burned me to see them react like I did. I answered it quickly, I didn't want to listen to the song. "Yea mom?" she practically screamed my name through the phone, "Bells!" I glanced at Alice and Rosalie, they heard her. Damn it! "Um, mom, what is it," I walked a little ways away from them. I fought back the tears. She rambled on about checking on me and all that. After about three minutes of trying to say good bye she finally hung up. "Okay sorry about that," I smiled, feeling my stomach curl. "So what's your name?" Rosalie piped up. Alice bit her lip and threw Rosalie a glare. I gulped, "Um, I'm-," the door flung open and Emmet walked in, leaving me breathless. Oh god, I knew then that I was pretty much screwed.

"Rose there you are," he wrapped his arms around her and locked his lips on hers. I was happy to see that they were still together. Then he turned and smiled at me, "Hey," he extended his hand. I shook it, wincing at the familiar grip of his. _God Bella hold yourself together, at least until you can sob alone!_ I bit my lip. He raised an eye brow. "You look familiar from somewhere, what's you name," Alice and Rosalie leaned forward a little. "Um, I-I'm Isabella," I struggled to think of a different last name, "Brown," was the first thing I spit out. Rosalie eyes widened. "Huh," Alice smiled a faint smile. "Well um, do you need help unpacking?" I smiled at them. "Oh no, I'm fine really," they shrugged. "Well okay then we are going to meet up with the rest of our friends, I'll see you later tonight okay?" Alice smiled a little bigger, getting used to me I hoped. "Yea okay, bye," I waved at them as they shut the door.

I sat down on the floor and leaned against my bed. "That's just great," I let one tear fall. I was going to have to tell her at some point. I picked up my phone and looked through the numbers I had. I still had. I had Alice's number, Rosalie's, Emmet's, and Jasper's number. I didn't have his. I remembered how hard it was to delete it. I stared at the pictures Alice had pinned on the wall by her bed. She had pictures of her and Jasper, Rosalie, Me, Emmet and- wait what!?

I stood up and crawled on her bed to look at the picture she had of me. She and Rosalie were making goofy faces while I just smiled and laughed. I looked happy. I bit my lip and tried to ignore the burning in my nose, the burning passion to want to cry it out. I climbed away from her bed, I had to tell her and Rosalie. I could handle Emmet, and maybe Jasper, but… not _him_. If he was here I had to go home and go to a different collage, I wouldn't be able to live here, with _him_. I unpacked quickly. I pined up a few pictures also, knowing I didn't need to hide myself for too long. I went into the bathroom and quickly changed my clothes and wiped off the stupid mask.

I wore a jean skirt that was a little shorter than I thought, but I didn't care right now. I also wore my other tank top with the lacy edges, but this one was a light shade of red. I glanced down and saw the necklace I had barely ever taken off. I locked it and let it rest on my neck. It was so beautiful, and I knew I couldn't throw it away or give it away. I redid my makeup and brushed my hair. It was longer now, but not by much. I glanced in Alice's full length mirror, I looked pretty good. I slipped on some tennis shoes and slipped out the door. I knew Alice was going to recognize me right away, and I had a feeling she was going to claw my eyes out right then.

I walked around the campus searching for her. I just hoped that he wasn't here also, I prayed that he wasn't there even though god and luck was never really on my side. I walked around slowly examining all the people and realizing that the campus was like a giant shopping mall. They had all kinds of stores and a whole food court with different places to eat, even a few restaurants. There was a pool, a basket ball court, a football field, a tennis court, I basically walked around with my jaw dragging on the ground the whole time. I laughed as I passed the movie theater they had. It was a small one, but not all collages and can say, 'Hey, we even have a movie theater!'.

I sat down after getting a smoothie and glanced around at the different people. My eyes widened as I saw Lauren walking with Kelsie and Jen. "Wow," I thought of the night she ruined my all time favorite dress, god, she was such a stupid bitch…

After they walked by I threw my smoothie away and spotted Alice. She was laughing with Rosalie. I took in a deep breath, holding in the tears. I walked up to them with my hands in my pockets, "Alice can I talk to you?" I didn't look at her, she smiled. "Yea sure Isabella," her voice went sort on the 'Bella' part of Isabella. We walked a few feet from Rosalie and I felt my stomach twist, my mind screaming at me that I was stupid. "Alice, I'm sorry," she still couldn't see my face very well, because I had my hair hiding it. I could see her raise an eye brow. "What are you talking about Isabella?" I squeezed my eyes shut and faced her. I heard her gasp.

I opened my eyes. She had her hand on her mouth and tears in her eyes. I shook my head and looked down. "I-I'm sorry, I just, I-I," I couldn't think of anything to say. She was suddenly hugging me tighter than I thought she was possible. "Oh my god, Bells, I missed you so much!" she was crying now. I wrapped my arms around her and dug my face into her hair. "I know, I missed you too," I choked out. Rosalie ran over and started asking what was wrong, she couldn't see my face. Alice laughed. "It's Bells, she's really here, it's her!" she cried harder as she held me out to Rosalie. Rosalie's eyes widened and then she wrapped around tighter than Alice had. Then they both were hugging me and we were all crying.

"I can't believe this! I'm like so happy!" Alice started jumping around and squealing. Rosalie and I laughed as Rosalie hugged me again. "I'm so glad your back, she's so hard to live with without you," Rosalie joked. I laughed. Emmet started walking towards us and I cringed. His eyes scanned up my legs to my face and he stopped walking. "You really do look like someone I used to know," I walked over to him and stared up at him. "Your such a teddy bear," I smiled as realization hit his eyes. "What's your last name again?" he raised an eye brow. I burst out laughing. "You really forgot about me?" I giggled. Alice and Rosalie hugged me again as he thought about it. "Bells?" I raised an eye brow at him. "Ya think?"

He smiled. "Are you serious?" her wrapped me in a big Emmet hug and I laughed. "I can go home if you'd like," I offered up. He laughed. "Hell no! Wait till Jasper finds out! And we have to call-," I felt my heart crack when he said his name. I took in a breath and let it out, it was uneven and short. Rosalie caught it and threw Emmet a glare. "I'm sorry," I muttered. Rosalie wrapped her arms around me and smiled. "You kept it," it wasn't a question but a comment. I raised an eye brow. She nodded towards the necklace. I glanced down at it, "It took all my strength to delete his number from my phone," no one laughed, no one smiled, everyone was silent. I shook my head, "But it's okay, I'm getting over it, I'm over it," I was a really good liar, mainly from telling everyone in Phoenix that I was okay, but Alice and Rosalie and Emmet saw right through me. "No your not, Bells," Alice wrapped he arms around me from the other side of me. Emmet stuck his hands in his pockets and stared at me with concerned eyes.

"Should we tell her?" Emmet spoke up. My eyes raised to him, I wasn't sure I wanted to know. Rosalie tensed beside me, and then Alice. "We won't have to," she gave Emmet a look I didn't catch and he turned around. My eyes lingered to where he was looking. I saw Jasper and then, him. He was smiling at Jasper as they walked towards us. They were laughing. I went numb. He looked at Emmet and waved, and then stopped right in his tracks. Before his eyes caught mine I turned and ran. I couldn't face him 

again, not after what I did, I couldn't do it. Rosalie and Alice called after me but I didn't stop. I had to go home, I had to get out of here before I really broke down.

**_EPOV_**-

I gave up on reading and stared at the roof. It was nice to know I had my dorm to myself. Alice was freaking out about getting a room mate, she was excited. I sighed, closing my eyes. I wondered what she was doing right then. I flinched, I wasn't going to think about her. She made her decision, and I had to accept it. I remembered the last day she was there, god it was horrid…

_**-Flash Back-**_

_I sat at my window and watched her open her eyes. She didn't look happy. I was surprised when she was suddenly at he window, looking at me. Her eyes scanned me, I had to mentally chain my self to the window sill or I would have jumped out and went to her. She had nothing but pain on her face. I felt horrible, not able to go to her. Alice and Rosalie had gone over numerous times before Charlie got back. I tried to smile, but my face wouldn't react. I groaned, I wanted to hold her in my arms, to kiss her and tell her I loved her too, but I couldn't. I knew that if I went over it would have just made it all harder for both her and I. I couldn't make it harder than it already was. _

_She looked at the ground and my body twitched towards my bedroom door. If I ran I could catch her in my arms just before she could get in the car. Damn it! Stop it Edward! She looked back up and opened her mouth. She was in pain, she was breaking, right there in front of me. And I couldn't do anything. She looked up and mouthed 'I love you'. I felt my heart sink, and my face finally unfroze, but she was already gone. I couldn't see her. Panic flared in my stomach but then I noticed her suit case was still on the bed, so I let out my breath. I waited and waited. She never showed up. Then I was her, she was crawling over to her bed and grabbing her suitcase. I flinched. I wanted to tell her to wait, to wait for me, but I knew she wouldn't. _

_I sat there, as she stood at the door and glanced around the empty room. And then she was gone. I almost ran down and outside to see her once she made it out the door, but Charlie was with her. I closed my eyes. This couldn't really be happening could it? I remembered the last two weeks. She had totally ignored me. I remembered seeing her hurt leg, somehow I found a way to blame myself for it. I remembered staying up really late as she slept, telling myself I was stupid and she probably thought I was some stalker. I remembered seeing her get the mail, or the newspaper. She never once glanced up at me, even though she knew I was here, watching over her._

_And then her and Charlie were outside. She threw her suitcase in the back of his car, and stared at the house. Then as she was climbing into the car, she looked up at me. My heart cracked, and she smiled a faint broken smile. That was it. I jumped off my window sill and ran down the stairs. I ran outside and glanced around frantically. I ran into the middle of the road and saw her turn the corner. I bit my lip. I had just let the girl I loved leave. She was gone. Forever…_

_**-End Flashback-**_

I beat the thoughts aside. I knew she was just trying to make a clean break, make it easier on us, even if it was hard on her. I sat up just as my phone went off. "What is it Emmet?" I didn't mean to be an asshole, but I wasn't in a great mood. "Meet us in the food court in a bit, brink Jasper too," I rolled my eyes. "Alright, see you soon," we hung up. Alice was getting her room mate today, and I could just imagine what the person was like.

I called Jasper and told him to meet me at the water fountain right out of the dorms. Everything seemed to happen in a blur from there. We were walking to the food court and he was cracking jokes to lighten the mood. He was always good at that. We entered the food court and I saw Emmet, I waved. And then I saw Rosalie and Alice, and Alice's room mate. I stopped in my tracks. I blinked and the next thing I knew the roommate was running in the opposite direction and Alice and Rosalie were calling for her. I shook my head, it couldn't have been, could it? My heart beat sped up dramatically. Was that the girl that I could never get out of my head. The girl that told me to forget her. The girl I was _still_ in love with? The girl I never _stopped_ loving...

**_So. How was it? I cryed a bit while writting it, but maybe it's just me._**

**_I am thinking about rewritting this and starting over, but it depends on what the reveiws say._**

**_So, please review??_**

**-LOVE & THANKX!-**


	2. I Don't Love You Anymore

**_Here it is. I have no idea why it took so long to write, I guess mymind was somewhere else at the time._**

**_-Enjoy, Review, Thankx!-_**

**_BPOV_**-

I sat on the edge of my bed. I wasn't crying. I didn't get it. I felt perfectly fine. After a year of wanting to see him again, and I finally see him, I thought I would have ran to him, let him hold me, let him love me. I would have thought I would be crying my eyes out explaining how sorry I was and how much of a mistake it was. But here I was sitting on my bed, perfectly fine. I sighed and stood up. I didn't know what I was doing but the next thing I knew, I was walking back the food court. I bit my lip as I walked, why wasn't I crying? Why wasn't I freaking out trying to find a way to go home? Why was I perfectly numb? I didn't understand it, and I gave up trying to understand it. I spotted them eating pizza and talking. I had been gone for about an hour. I stopped a few feet away and tucked my hands in my pockets. Alice turned and smile a faint smile, she had concerned eyes. "Hey," was all I managed.

And then he looked at me. His eyes met mine and the memories flashed past me. I didn't move, I didn't speak, and I didn't bust out crying. I was numb. I thought that once I got there I would practically die on the spot, but nothing happened. Everyone's eyes widened as we stared at each other. I sat down next to Alice, breaking his gaze. He didn't say anything. Emmet decided to break the silence. "So Bella, um, what have you been up to?" I smiled at him, a faint one of course. "Um, j-just school and stuff. I mean, Phil and Renee moved us to a different neighbor hood, but there hasn't been much. I switched high schools in the middle of the year," I shrugged. There wasn't much to say.

I glanced at Edward. He was spinning his smoothie around in circles. I bit my lip. "Cool," Jasper put in. I nodded. "Not really. My life is pretty boring, just like always," Edward glanced up at me, his eyes intense. I smiled a faint smile. His eyes dropped to my necklace and I realized I was still wearing the one he gave me. I looked away from him, I didn't want to see his reaction. "I-I think I'm going to get a smoothie," I stood up and started walking towards one of the smoothie places. The next thing I knew Edward was right beside me. I couldn't believe it. I was still breathing, I wasn't crying, I wasn't running, I just smiled. He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Bella," I glanced at him. "Yea," he looked deep in thought. He didn't say anything, so I decided I would try. "Edward, I just want to say that I'm sorry," he glanced at me but I was scanning the menu for the smoothies now. "I just kind of left, and I should have said that good bye or something, anything," I shrugged. "I was being stupid, and," I turned and looked at him in the eyes, they were confused, or, actually I wasn't sure.

I shrugged, "And, so I'm sorry," his eyes bounced back and forth between mine. I smiled, trying to show that I was fine. "B-Bella," he whispered it, and when he was about to continue the guy I ordered my smoothie from appeared. "Here's your order," I thanked him and turned to walk back to the table, Edward by my side. I smiled at everyone as they stared at us. I sat down next to Alice again and smiled at Edward. For the first time in a year, I got what I had only dreamed of, he smiled at me. I felt my heart flip and flutter. Alice gave me questioning eyes and I shrugged. I was too amazed by what I had just done without falling to my knees and crying. I thought about it while I sat there next to my old best friends. Was I really over him? Was it just hard on me because I thought I still loved him? Did I want to believe that I loved him but really didn't? I wasn't sure, and I gave up trying to understand it after a while.

I laughed and smiled with them all, and it seemed like I had never left. Only Edward didn't smile and laugh as much, he looked deep in thought. It was like him and I never loved one another, like we had always been _friends_, and that was it. It was like we never kissed, we never stared into each others eyes, we never danced, and I never told him I loved him. I didn't like it that way. I didn't like it feeling that way. I glanced at him, he was biting his lip. The lips that I had once loved to kiss, I now had no interest in. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened a little. Luckily no body noticed, but Edward did. I bit my lip, I was falling out of love with Edward Cullen.

"Um, I-I should go I told my dad I would call him when I got here and, yea," I smiled at them all and stood up walking towards the dorms. I decided to take a walk and think about it. I stuck my hands in my pockets, but someone caught my arm. I turned to see Edward. I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. I sighed and closed my mouth, giving up on what to say.

"Bella," he had busy eyes, like a million things were flashing through his mind, memories maybe? I wondered what I looked like when the memories hit me. "Are you, really," he struggled for the words, but I finished his sentence. "Over it?" He nodded. I looked at the ground, I really wasn't sure. "I don't know, to tell the truth, Edward," I shook my head with a pointless smile. "I spent the entire year trying to forget you, I tried to let you go, I tried to, to fall out of with you. I kept telling myself that is was over, that I didn't love you," I shrugged. "And now that I'm here, I really don't know, but I think," I didn't want to say it but I did. "I think I don't love you anymore," I looked up at him. His eyes searched my face and I could tell he was holding his breath. "I'm not sure if you, or, I-I mean," I bit my lip, not knowing what to say. He looked at the ground. "So it worked," I blinked not sure what he was talking about.

"It worked," he whispered it more to himself, "You don't love me anymore," he looked up at the necklace around my neck. I flinched, "Edward, I-I'm not really sure I mean," I didn't know what to say. The hurt in his eyes threw me off. "Edward, I just hoped you would forget about me, let me go, I thought that I would never see you again, I thought that you would meet another girl that was better for you," the tears started up here. "I hoped that you didn't love me, because I didn't want to hurt you when I left, Edward," I looked at the ground as my cheeks grew wetter. "I guess I just made things worse though," the tears slowed. There was an awkward silence that seemed to last forever. "It's okay Bella, t-that you don't love me anymore," my head shot up and I stared at him. "Because I don't love you anymore, e-either," I bit my tongue. "Okay, then I-I should," I shook my head, and turned, walking back to my dorm.

I wasn't crying anymore, but right then I realized I had just lied to him. I told him that I didn't love him anymore, but I just got used to making myself think that, that it stuck. I really did still love him, but I had spent a year telling myself that I didn't care about him. I lied to myself to numb the pain, I told myself I didn't like him anymore, to numb the pain. I stopped where I was. The sky was dark now, cloudy, and it looked like it was going to storm, but I was to busy in thoughts to notice. I took a breath, and let it out slowly. My phone went off and I checked the caller ID, Alice Cullen. I smiled, more tears coming as the pain I had once numbed struck me. I flicked the phone open and in a shaky voice, "Hello," I pretended not to know who it was. She didn't answer for a moment, but then sighed.

"Are you okay? What did he do this time?" I shook my head to myself. "No Alice, I did it this time," I could imagine her jaw drop. "What did you do?" I smiled trying to make myself feel better. "I just told him some thing that I wasn't sure of, and now it's over…it's all over Alice," my voice broke. The tears stopped quickly, to my surprise. "And somehow, it's not hurting me like it did before, because, I'm letting him go for real, I'm not going to fall in love with him again," I heard her say something to someone. "Well you better get back here to the dorms then," I shook my head. "I haven't felt the rain on me in a year, Alice, I think I'll stay outside for a while and think," before she could protest I hung up and slipped the phone back in my pocket. I decided I wanted to run, so I headed in the direction of the track.

Ever since I left Forks I had a need to run. It was one of my hobbies, I would go running every day, early in the morning or late at night. I didn't care if I was in a skirt, I needed to run. I guess you could say I would run to get the thoughts of him out of my mind, run away from them like a coward. I didn't care, it helped me get through the year and it can do the same this year, the only catch was that he was going to be everywhere including on my mind. It didn't hurt to push my legs harder than they should now, it felt good. There was little pain from running, but heart aching pain from thinking, you choose.

I ran and ran, never slowing down. It started to rain, but I didn't care, it felt good, cooled me off. I didn't cry, I just focused on pushing myself faster, harder. I don't know how long I went, but it seemed like forever. I ran around the track numerous times, I lost count after ten. I eventually slowed to a stop and set my hands on my knees, taking in breath. I looked up at the sky after a few minutes and closed my eyes. The rain felt so good on my face. I smiled, taking it in. I spun around in circles, smiling. I started laughing when his face popped into my head. Of course since my mind was somewhere else I tripped over my self and fell into a puddle of mud. "Lucky me," I muttered to myself. I looked up at the sky and frowned. "Ha, ha, ha _very_ funny, I can really tell how much _you_ love me," I stood up and glanced down at myself, I was covered in mud. I laughed at my self. It was all over my clothes and on my face, and even in my hair. I glanced at the puddle and smirked sarcastically.

I walked back to the dorms finally, of course the rain stopped so I was still covered in mud. I sighed, my life was just fantastic. I opened the door to my dorm and expected Alice to answer, but no, Jasper did. I stared at everyone sitting one the couch and the floor, who stared at me. I smiled, "Hi, I-I um," I glanced at Jasper and then back at them. "I-I think I'll j-just go take a shower now," Alice nodded. I smiled again and started walking towards the bathroom, but Edward came out of the bedroom and bumped into me. I smiled, "Sorry," I walked past him as he glanced back at me. I slid towards my suitcase. I was almost there when I slipped on the tile flooring and fell straight on my butt. I sighed and bit my lip. I glanced back to see Edward smiling down at me. I smiled, biting my lip harder. I stood up and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top, slipping and sliding my way to the bathroom.

I took a long cold shower, letting it wash out all the mud. I climbed out of the shower and dried my hair and dressed I walked out into the living room. I just leaned against the door sill. Rosalie's eyes met mine and I smiled a faint smile. I walked over and got my jacket and slipped on my shoes. "I'm gong to get a drink, be back in a few," Rosalie nodded and the others smiled at me, except Edward, he just 

gazed at me with, concerned eyes? I wasn't sure, I smiled at him and shut the door. I took a deep breath, I could still be his friend, right?

I shrugged the thoughts off and ran over to the vending machine. It took me a moment but I decided on Pepsi. Just when it popped out a guy tapped me on the shoulder and I swung around to see a tall russet skin guy with his hair pulled back with a rubber band, he looked familiar, but I wasn't sure.

"Hello Bella," I smiled unsure. "Um," Great, I sounded mental now. "Oh sorry, Jacob Black, you danced with me at the party in La Push about a year ago," I smiled, "Sorry, I'm not good with names, but hi," He leaned down and kissed my hand, making me blush. "So are you still going out with Edward Cullen?" I bit my lip looking at the ground. "No, we, um, broke up," he smiled, "Sorry to hear that, but, would you like to go to dinner tomorrow then?" he raised an eye brow and smirked. I smiled in return, "Um, sure, I'm in dorm 314," he smiled, "Spectacular, pick you up at six?" I nodded and he leaned down, kissing my cheek, "Until tomorrow then, Bella," he smiled and ran off. I bit my lip, did I just set up a date? Yes, I did. "Damn it," I muttered to myself as I grabbed my Pepsi and ran back to the dorm.

"Alice, bedroom, now," I demanded. She raised an eye brow with her hand half way to her mouth with some popcorn, I sighed, "Alice, it's um, a boy?" I didn't know how to say it without everyone staring at me. Rosalie and her dragged my into the bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaving all the guys confused. "Spill, now," Rosalie smiled, crossing her arms across her chest. "I danced with him at one of the beach parties in La Push, and he just asked to take me to dinner tomorrow," Alice squealed loudly and I could just picture the look on the guys' faces from hearing it. Rosalie slapped her, but smiling, "What'd you say?!" she practically screamed. I rolled my eyes, "Yes," she jumped up and down some more. Rosalie and I laughed. Edward opened the door and glanced at Alice, "Is everything okay?" I nodded when Alice blurted out "Bells got a boyfriend!" Rosalie slapped her harder this time and I rolled my eyes again. "No I didn't, it's one night out, you are making it a big thing," I threw her a glare and she jumped around. Edward raised an eye brow, it struck me in the heart. I looked at the floor.

He didn't care at all? He didn't care that I was going on a date the next night? Ouch. I stood up, "Well, I'm going to bed, everyone out," Alice giggled. "That's funny Bells," I smiled. "Good night Alice," she raised an eye brow. "Since when do you go to bed early," I forgot Edward was there when I blurted this out, "Since I had a lot to think over today, good night Alice," I pushed her out the door and Edward followed her along with Rosalie. I sighed and crawled into my bed. I was not going to enjoy this school year…

**_FYI: Edward still loves her, he just didn't want her to think she was hurting him, so he told her that he didn't love her either. Oh and he's kinda in the same situation with the thinking he didn't love her but he actaully does. Also, he was hiding how jealous he was of the date she has planned, so yea._**

**_Just thought I'd filll you in on his thoughts!_**

**_Well, review._**

**_-Thankx & Love!-_**


	3. A Simple Little Kiss

**_Enjoy!_**

**_XXXXX_**

Soundtrack:

Girlfriend (Avril Lavigne)

All I Have (The Veronicas)

**_XXXXX_**

**_EPOV_**-

I couldn't believe what I had heard. Bella going on a date? What the hell! I sat at one of the tables in the food court, pouting like a five year old. I almost wished I had told her I still loved her, but, I didn't want her to know she crushed my heart right there and then. I sighed, sipping my soda. I probably looked really pissed off, but yet, I was. Did she really, not love me any more? Every time I think about it, it crushes me. I shook my head, staring at her. She was walking by with him. She had tight jeans on, or to me they were because it made her figure stand out, and a square neck shirt that was a little revealing, and her Vans on. I bit my lip, she was too beautiful even now. I glanced around, would it be wrong to spy? I would feel really guilty about it later, I knew that, and that was punishment enough, right?

I decided to try it. I stood up and casually followed in their direction. She was going out with Jacob Black. That didn't seem very Bella like. He was a major player, but then again maybe she didn't know. HE took her to get some pizza and then they sat down in the middle of the food court. I got myself some pizza also and sat a decent ways away from them. I could already feel the guilt setting in, but this was Jacob Black, a player worse than Mike Newton, and Mike was bad enough. She laughed and giggled at his jokes, god, this was horrible. I could her the music in the background, 'Lolli (Pop that body)' by some artist I didn't know. I cursed under my breath.

I swear they were there for like an hour and a half before he grabbed her hand and started taking her towards the football field. I followed, not sure if I should or not. He pulled her down and disappeared for a moment. I was very tempted to run down and steal her from him, but I had to remember I wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place. He appeared with a football in his hands. Playing football? That's not romantic…

He pulled her down to the field and made her run down to the other side of the field and then he threw her the ball. She caught it without a problem, laughing. I smiled to myself. She threw it back, a very good throw I must add and he caught it. They threw it back and forth a few times before he motioned for her to meet him in the middle. Then he gave her the ball and she took off running. She was surprisingly fastest than the last time I saw her. He took off after her and I growled under my breath. This was so stupid, me spying on her like this, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. It took him a while, but he caught her, taking her down. She lay on the ground, and he lay on top of her. I almost threw up, and then she frowned when he wasn't paying attention. Did I just see what I think I saw?

Yes, I did. She frowned. "Ha," I whispered to myself. He stared down at her and then kissed her. I took a few steps towards them but grabbed one of the trees that were beside me. "Stay out of it," I whispered. He beat his lips against hers, but she clearly didn't like it. She didn't kiss him back, she just laid there limp. Did he notice it? I guess not, god, the guy must be blind. I sat there, listening to my heart crack a little more. Even if she wasn't enjoying it. I bit my lip as he lifted his lips from hers, grinning happily. She smiled a faint, uncomfortable smile. He talked to her for a few moments before standing up and helping her up. She didn't seem happy to even touch him now. I sighed, I wanted to be the one down there kissing her, helping her up and holding her hand. I turned and started walking back to the food court, hands in pockets. I knew he was bringing her back now, it was getting dark.

I wondered around the campus for a long time like a lost puppy. I didn't care. I said hi to a few friends as I passed by them, but never stopped. I knew that I could only be her friend now, I blew it. I should have just told her, I never stopped loving her. I never stopped thinking about her, I never stopped wondering about her, worrying about her, caring about her, none of it stopped. I never forgot about her, and I never stopped hoping that I would someday be able to tell her that I loved her.

I could have called her sure, but I already knew she wouldn't answer. I almost flew down to see her, but I had no clue where she lived. I hid my emotions from the others though, I made it seem like I was fine, and they believed it, they followed it, and soon no one spoke of Bella, even though I always thought of her. I'd wake up in the morning and wonder if she was already awake, if she was okay. I hoped she wouldn't cry, wouldn't be in pain as I had seen her the day that she left. I hoped.

Eventually I gave up hope, and I let her go. And I stopped thinking about her, or so I thought. I told myself that she was gone, and I didn't love her anymore. Of course I was shocked when she confessed that she was doing the same thing. I was remembering all the memories of us that day, just looking at her made me hate myself for ever thinking that I didn't love her. I remembered staying up late thinking about seeing her the next day. I remembered the parties, the beach, the kisses, the hugs, her voice, her smile, her eyes, her touch, all of it. It all hit me that day. I didn't know what to think when she came back covered in mud. It wasn't funny, I knew that, but there was something,

I walked until I got to the track field. My eyes widened as I saw her running around the track. She was breathing relatively hard and she was crying, I think. I stood there for a moment as she just got faster and faster. She just kept pushing her self. I stared at her, since when did she like to run? Oh right, I hadn't seen her in a year. I jogged down the stairs past all the seats and jumped down on the ground. Did he just leave her here? The football field had the track running around it, and they had just been here earlier, so he must have left her here. She didn't notice me as she ran by, I noticed she had her IPod on. I just watched her running. She was crying, I could see that now, but it wasn't about the running. She stopped on the other side of the track and leaned on her knees for support. She took in deep breaths as she started walking.

I decided I should say something when she came around, so I decided to play it cool and be the _friend_ I had set my self up for. I sat on the railing along the seating and waited for her to see me. She started running again, but she wasn't crying now. She spotted me and smiled a faint smile, she was confused. I laughed. She came up in front of me, still catching her breath. "I didn't know you liked to run, Bella," she shrugged. "I picked up on it when I left Forks. That hit the spot and I flinched, "Yea, how was the date?" I asked innocently smiling. She looked at the ground, "It was, okay, I suppose," she rolled her eyes. "He was, interesting," I smiled. I wanted to tell her that I was open for a date, but of course I didn't. "I'm sorry to hear that," I really could have cared less, I mean that scum _kissed_ her, the girl _I loved_! That doesn't fly past me very easily. She smiled, a little more happy than the others. I looked at the ground not sure if I should ask her, but I did. "Bella, do you, miss us?" she looked up at me with surprised eyes, but they were calm, at least she made them look that way. "Y-Yes, I do," that sent my heart, or what was left of it, into a frenzy. She stared up at me, "Do you?" it seemed to take her forever 

to answer, but I took twice as long, even though I knew the answer. "Of course I do," I didn't mean to put it that way! I meant to say a simply 'Yes'.

She reacted better than I thought. She took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around me, I slipped of the fence and wrapped my arms around her. All of it happened so quickly, my brain took a moment to process it. She wasn't crying or anything, just burying her face into my chest and mumbling to herself. I stared down at her, she was shaking, and I was curious why. "Y-your shaking," she nodded still not looking at me. "I usually push my self to hard," she fell down to her knees but I still held onto her. "You shouldn't, it's not good for your body," she shook her head, "I have to," I had no idea what the hell she was talking about but I hated seeing her like this. "Here come on, let's go get you something to drink," I picked her up, and she held to me for support. I liked it, probably too much.

I carried her to my dorm since it was closest. I opened the door and led her to the couch. She was still shaky pretty badly. I tossed a blanket to her, even though she wasn't cold, and grabbed two Pepsi's from the mini fridge. I sat down next to her and gave her the soda. I turned on the TV to some movie channel and pretended to watch. She curled up against the couch. I tried not to laugh as the memory of her pretending to sleep and leaning on me flashed my mind. "You know Bella," she glanced at me, curious eyes. "You are a really bad actress," she sat there for a moment and then started laughing. "I thought it would have worked, and it did, didn't it?" I laughed, wishing that she would always lean on me. "So, you, miss us?" she didn't look at me, but at the TV. I nodded, knowing she would catch it. "Me too," How could she miss 'us' if she didn't love me anymore? The thought was pushed aside when she continued. "It was really hard, to stop loving you, you know," she stared the TV down like her life depended on it.

"I wish you hadn't," I whispered it so low I could barely hear it, and I hoped she didn't catch it, but of course she did, she's Bella. She glanced at me and smiled, "You know you were always my best friend," I smiled my crooked smile. "Yea," she leaned against me and closed her eyes. She mumbled something that I didn't catch. I rested one arm on her while the other supported my head. It was just like the night before I told her I was falling in love with her. "Bella?" she didn't answer. She was asleep.

The next morning I woke up first, and I didn't want to wake her, so I just sat there, staring at her. She was still peaceful when she slept, but something was off. Maybe it was the look on her face, she looked like she had, the day she left, when she stared out her window at me. I hated seeing it then, and I still hated it. I decided to rest my eyes on her hand, which was intertwined with mine. She squeezed it suddenly. Was she asleep or awake? "Edward," I raised an eye brow. "Bells?" she didn't answer. I had no idea that she talked in her sleep. I bit my lip, afraid to hear the rest, "I still," she flinched. I bit down harder, "Still love you," my eyes widened and I felt my heart accelerate. "Bella," no answer. I sat there astonished and wondering if she spoke lies or the truth in her sleep. I don't know how long I sat there, staring at her with wondering eyes but hers soon fluttered open. She sat up and I smiled, "Morning Sunshine," she rolled he eyes and yawned. I smirked. She raised an eye brow, "What?" I shrugged, "You talk in your sleep?" I smiled as she bit her lip. "What did I say! Tell me!" she frowned. I laughed, "Just something about your mom and then something about Alice eating a stuffed bear," I lied. She let out her breath. "Thank god," I shook my head smiling.

"So, do you normally talk in your sleep?" She nodded as I picked up our Pepsi cans and threw them away. "Yea, I usually talk about what's been on my mind lately," I choked on air. "So, you talk about truthful things, like missing your mom?" she sighed. "Yea, normally. Like one time I was pissed because my mom had thrown away some of my clothes that I loved, and she got a load when I fell asleep in the car," she rolled her eyes, yawning again. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did that mean she still, loved me? Well, of course it did, god I'm stupid!

I tried not to think about it, but it stuck in my mind. Was she lying to me just as much as I was lying to her? She smiled at me, "I'm just glad I didn't say anything, out of place, I guess," I smiled. "Nope, but I'm not so sure about that Alice eating a stuffed bear, that was a little, yea, I think I may have to tell her about it," I shook my head, frowning playfully at her. She laughed, tossing a pillow at me. I tossed it back and she laughed harder. I remembered how ticklish she was and went for her stomach. She laughed and giggled trying to push me away, but of course she couldn't. I finally stopped and stared her in the eyes, faces inches apart. Her smile didn't leave her face, and her eyes were meaningful. I wanted to kiss her, I really did, but I wasn't sure if I should.

"Bella," I whispered it so low I barely heard it. She leaned forward a little and our noses touched. I smiled my crooked smile, and kissed her. Her lips were still soft and perfect. My heart melted as all the memories beat in my mind. She lifted her hand and tangled it in my hair, the other wrapped around my neck. I wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her closer to me and leaned against the couch, and my other hand held her amazing face. I was absorbed in her, her lips, her body, her face, her hair, her.

The moment ended quicker than I would have liked when she pulled away and looked down at the floor. I bit my lip, hoping I hadn't just done something incredibly stupid. She finally looked up at me; she was biting her lip too. "Um, I-I shouldn't have, I mean," I could tell what she was thinking. She was thinking that is was wrong because 'we didn't love each other any more'. I sighed, I should have just told her the truth, she was so much stronger now, she could have handled it, and I knew that. She had gone a year in nothing but tears and pain, and here she was before me, smiling with her friends and hiding everything. She was a lot stronger, and I just didn't see it when I told her the lie. I sat there for a moment, just staring at her, but finally got up. I ran my hand through my hair. Damn.

She stood up and stuck her hands in her jean pockets. She looked like she was debating whether to say something or not. I didn't know what to say. She bit her lip and looked up at me, "Um, I guess I'll go then," I nodded and walked her to the door. Right before she walked away I grabbed her arm, "Bella, I-I'm sorry, I know your not, I mean," I shook my head; she just nodded and walked off towards her dorm. I watched her for a minute. She was all I could see, none of the other people that were walking around mattered, I couldn't see them, just her. Just Bella…

I went back into my dorm after she was out of sight and went into my room and changed clothes. I didn't even bother with my hair, it was impossible. I brushed my teeth and splashed water on my face. Then after mentally beating the crap out of my self I decided to head out to the food court. I locked my dorm room and headed towards the smoothie bar. I got myself a strawberry and handed the cashier the money when I saw her, er- it I should say.

She had a skirt on, that was barely a bit of clothing, more like she wrapped a strip of fabric around her hips. She also had a tank top with spaghetti straps that had a very low v-neck, which basically showed me almost everything that I didn't want to see. She had high heels on too. I gagged on my smoothie. She smirked and picked up the step to get to me faster, I rolled my eyes, walking in the opposite direction. She caught my arm and smiled suggestively. "Eddie poo, what are we going to do today," I glared at her and shook her off my arm. "We aren't doing anything," she smiled again, stepping in front of me, "That sounds like something to me. Why don't we go back to your dorm?" she raised her eye brows and gave me some sort of puppy eyes, I raised an eye brow. "No, now leave me alone," she giggled, sticking her hands in my front pockets. "You're not with that Bella girl anymore, I took care of her, remember?" I smiled when I remembered, nodding.

I took a last sip of my smoothie and popped the top off, and dumped it all over Lauren, and she screamed shaking her hands in the air to fan her self, like it would help. I threw the cup at her. "Yea I remember perfectly clear you bitch," I walked off. I was so sick of her. She never took a hint. I ended up wondering around the campus thinking about Bella again. I just couldn't stop, if she wasn't with me, she was on my mind.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Did you likey?_**

**_I hope so. Sorry I've been taking so much longer to update, school starts in a few days and I'm going to a new school so I've been way busy. I really like reading all the possitive reviews, but not so much the ones that say things like "Your story is so stupid II'm like asleep right now" and "I couldn't read something so stupid, sorry, I'm not impressed at all"_**

**_But I try to ignore those. _**

**_Well_** Review **_if you have something_ GOOD_ to say please._**

THANKx & LOVEz


	4. Wanna Hear My Secret?

_**.Enjoy.Review.Enjoy.Review.**_

**_XXXXX_**

Soundtrack:

Cinderella (Tata Young)

Nobody Wins (The Veronicas)

**_XXXXX_**

_**BPOV**_-

The weeks just seemed to pass by like minutes. Classes started, people hooked up, people broke up, people laughed and smiled, people enjoyed themselves, but not me. I spent most of my time trying to get Edward off my mind. I still felt guilty for basically forcing myself on him the other day; I mean he clearly didn't want to kiss me. I grew really close to Edward, as friends. He didn't seem to mind it either. I could lean against him on the couch without worrying about what everyone would think. He always made me smile, he would always make me laugh, he always brightened my day. He was always there for me, and the year seemed to just fly by. I was still really upset about it all, still loving him and all, but when I was near him, everything just seemed to vanish, and everything was finally _okay_. I never showed him when I was upset though. Every time someone would say how good of friends we were, no matter how badly it hurt, I wouldn't show it, I couldn't. I always had that little bit of sorrow that dwelled over me, but I covered it up with another fake smile and a giggle or two.

I was pretty sure he didn't notice it, since he normally noticed everything. He would go everywhere with me, except for when I was at my dorm, mainly because Alice would kick him out. That was when I would go and run, run from the pain and the thoughts. I had always felt like someone was watching me though, but I never saw anyone, so I normally just blew it off. Lauren spent a lot of her time hanging around Edward, but he threatened her away with smoothies, I didn't get it when he would start cracking up laughing after she was gone, which just made him laugh harder and he would tell me to just forget it. Edward and Emmet kept telling me that I needed to join the track team, but I explained to them that I only ran for my own pleasure, not in competitions. I went on a few more dates with Jake, but he wasn't too great. And I really didn't like how he always forced himself on me, it was annoying. I just went out with him to take up more of my free time, which I know sounds bad but, it kept Edward off my mind, and every time he would force himself on me, I had to mentally slap myself for imagining him as Edward.

I tried to enjoy my time with my new friends, I tried to make myself happy, I just kept telling myself that it was better this way. Everything was better with us just being friends. That's what I told my self, but sadly I couldn't convince myself this time, not like before. I gave up trying after the first two semesters and just accepted that I was still unconditionally and unbelievably in love with Edward Cullen.

I now laid in the middle of the football field staring up at the perfectly blue sky and puffy white clouds. I took in a deep breathe, and let it out slowly. I had no idea why I did this, but somehow I ended up laying in the middle of the football field. I closed my eyes and pictures of when Edward and I were dating flew past my eyes, making me smile. I sat there for a long moment just glancing through them memories, the beach, the parties, the kisses, especially the one under water kiss.

"You must be thinking of me, because I'm the only one who makes you smile like that," I mentally rolled my eyes at his comment. "Jake, I just want to be alone, okay?" I couldn't even imagine what the look on his face was like. Suddenly he had me caged to the ground, on top of me. My eyes shot open right as his lips met mine. I didn't kiss him back; I tried to push him off me. "J-Jake, stop it," I mumbled as best I could. He didn't move, I glared at him and he smiled as his lips beat against mine.

"Jake, get off me," I pushed against him but he was like stone. And then he was suddenly off me. I opened my eyes to see him a few feet away from me on the ground, wiping some blood from his lip and Edward helping me up. I spit on the ground, disgusted. I didn't notice I was wrapped around Edward's arm for support as I gagged a little. Jake glared at me, "You bitch," I raised an eye brow, throwing daggers with my eyes. He laughed as he stood up, staggering a bit. "You've been sleeping with that? That's sad," I tripped a little, wiping away more blood. I opened my mouth to tell him off but Edward was faster, "She's a friend, you asshole, and I bet you've slept with over have the campus already," he smirked. "Forgot to tell you Bells," he started laughing and I rolled my eyes, "I didn't even like you, you, you-," before I could think of a better word Edward started pulling me away towards the food court, I heard him laughing as I struggled to get away from Edward to beat the crap out of him.

Edward laughed a little to, but mainly tried to calm me down. The last thing I got out before he cupped his hand around my mouth was "You stupid piece of shit!" I glared at him as he held his hand across my mouth and crossed my arms across my chest, tapping my foot impatiently. "Calm down, Bells," he raised an eye brow at me as I glanced around him. Jake was still in sight. I tried running around him but he wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled that crooked smile of his. "Bells, seriously, I kick his ass later just, calm down," I stopped struggling and put on my pouting face, he laughed at me.

I sat down at one of the tables and crossed my arms again, glaring at him. He shook his head laughing. "Would you chill, we have all summer to kick his ass, or, I do I mean," I rolled my eyes, he was so unfair. I could take him, and he knew it. "Your girlfriends coming," his eyes suddenly focused and he stared at the smoothie bar, I laughed, still not sure why she got so scared of him and smoothies. She smirked at me and turned to Edward. I rolled my eyes, glaring at Jen and Kelsie. She spun around and sat on Edward's lap. "Hey baby," he raised an eye brow with a horrified look on his face which caused me to bust out laughing. She ignored me but her Barbie doll slaves threw me glares.

"Lauren, how nice to see you I was just about to go get a smoothie," I smiled at her as she slowly turned her head to glare me down. I smiled, "And then you can like, go be a whore somewhere else," I smiled at her narrowing my eyes. "Oh, if it isn't little party girl who enjoys punch being poured on herself," she smirked, turning back to Edward, who seemed a little more pissed off. I rolled my eyes and got up and walked away, bumping shoulders with Jen and throwing a death glare at Kelsie. I didn't feel like fighting with her today. I felt guilty leaving Edward there with her, but he wasn't my boyfriend, so, I didn't have a right to claim him, even if I was dying to have him.

I decided I wanted to head back to my dorm and change clothes, maybe catch a movie or something. I ran there for some reason. I opened the door to Alice and Jasper on her bed making out. I fell back a few steps, "Come on, I live her also Alice," she giggled and I skipped into my room, searching through my suitcase. Alice appeared next to me, "I have something for you to wear," I raised my eye brow. "Please don't tell me it was expensive," she smiled innocently. "I just got off the phone with Edward, he's taking you out, so I have a new dress for you," I rolled my eyes, but was secretly jumping around screaming with happiness. She pushed my down on my bed and rushed out of the room only to be back within a few seconds. She had an adorable black halter cocktail dress that looked like it would be easy to move around in, which made me wonder just where he was going to take me.

I slipped into it easily; it fit well, showing off my figure along the way. I let my hair down but curled it a bit so it was wavy. Alice did my makeup, making me look even better. When about an hour and a half went by she made me model for Jasper. I walked into the room and rolled my eyes at Alice who was jumping up and down giggled. Jasper nodded and smiled, "You look great Bells," I smiled, biting my lip. "Thanks," Alice frowned and cleared her throat. I laughed and thanked her also. I made sure I had my necklace also. I grabbed my purse and opened the door to go meet up with Edward but he was already standing there in a pair of black jeans and a light blue button down shirt, I felt my heart flutter around in my stomach as he raised his gaze up my legs to my face with that crooked smile.

"Hello beautiful," I blushed, biting my lip. Alice pushed my out the door and waved, practically slamming the door behind me. I giggled as Edward took my hand and started walking. I smiled, there was a full moon out that made everything glow light blue. Edward's eyes were really standing out now; they looked the same color as the moon. I felt the happiness spike in my veins, just like it had when I stayed the summer in Forks. Every time I was with him, everything seemed to disappear, and I loved it. He pulled me towards the football field, but when it was almost into view he made me close my eyes.

"You know I hate surprises Edward," he guided me with his hands on my hips, making me blush and bit my lip. "Not this one," he whispered it into my ear, breathing in after. He led me down the stairs and I realized we were actually going down into the football field. He finally let me open my eyes and my jaw dropped and I covered my mouth with my hand. He had rose petals surrounding a small two person table with a red table cloth on it. There was one light in the middle of the table that had two big red roses next to it. I noticed a little ways away from the table there was a stereo on a stool. I glanced at Edward, he was smiling brightly. "Told you," He pulled me towards the table smiling at me. I walked along slowly, not sure if I should. "What's all this, so, suddenly?" I asked as we sat down. He shrugged, not taking his eyes off of me. "I'll tell you later," he winked as someone set a menu down in front of me; I looked up to see a big cheesy grin on Emmet's face.

"Emmet," I smiled a faint smile. He winked and walked off towards Rosalie who was in a red dress giggling. I turned to Edward, "What are they doing here?" he smiled. "They're just serving the food, and then they're gone," I nodded slowly. After freaking out about him somehow getting my favorite restraint's food I chose some spaghetti and he chose the same thing. Rosalie winked at me as she set the plate in front of me, I smiled at her. After Rosalie and Emmet disappeared Edward smiled at me. "So, how do you like it Bells?" I smiled, his velvet voice music to my heart. "It's beautiful Edward," he smiled as he took another bite of his spaghetti.

"So, when are you going to tell me what all this is about," I finally asked as we finished out meals. We had talked a lot during the meal, and I was just dying to know what was on his mind. He stood up and stuck his hand out to me. "Dance with me first," he had hopeful eyes, making my heart leap around and beat thirty times faster. I took his hand and he helped me up, switching on the music. He spun me around and then pulled me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rested his hands on my hips. The memories all flew by, but I was lucky enough that they were the happy memories, not the heart crushing, mind burning, sorrowful memories that made me always break down and cry. We danced for a few songs, wordless, just staring into each others eyes.

He rested his head on my shoulder and I did the same. I closed my eyes and drifted into thought. It felt so right there with him, just like it always had. I thought about it for a while, and felt foolish for not realizing I loved him sooner when we were in Forks. I hugged him closer as thoughts of him and I drifted into the horrid pictures of me in my room, leaving, and saying good bye. I held onto him for a few more songs (Only like two) until he spoke and my eyes flashed open. "Would you like to know why I did this, Bella?" I answered quickly, but my voice was soft and low, just like his was. "Yes," wow, I could have been a little more dramatic.

"It's because I have a secret," my eyes widened. What would he be hiding? I thought about it for a second, but he continued. "You see, I'm in love with this girl. But she said she didn't love me anymore, so I lied and told her I didn't love her anymore either, but the truth is, I'm going crazy for her," my eyes widened, "Who!" I was a little loud as I pulled back and gazed in his eyes. Then it hit me, I was stupid. "Oh, I-I mean," I looked at the ground as he laughed a low soft chuckle. "Sorry, I was just kind of, yea," I looked up at him again. His eyes were serious now. "Well I have a secret too," I smiled as he raised an eye brow. "I'm in love with this guy, but I kept telling myself I wasn't, and I soon thought that I didn't, when I really did. So I told him I didn't love him anymore, and he said he didn't love me anymore either. But after he said it my heart cracked, and I ended up thinking about it really hard and realized I had just been lying to myself the whole time, but it was already too late," I smiled, proud of myself. He searched my face as a slight smile reached his lips.

"But don't tell," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his waist and hid my face from him. He wrapped his arms around me, "Never," I smiled. We just stood there for a while, holding each other. It felt right, more right than it had _ever_ been. I really did love Edward Cullen. And I would _never_ convince myself other wise…

The next day I couldn't stop biting my lip and smiling. I couldn't get him off my mind. We were finally back together, _finally_. I was meeting up with him in the food court so we could go do something, but once again he wouldn't tell me. Damn, him and his secrets… Anyways, I wore a pair of my stretchy and comfy but yet still a little tight jeans and a tank top with lacy edges that was light blue. (Yes I have three of the same tank top in three different colors, deal!) I ran out of the dorm and danced along to the food court. I spotted him and smiled; he turned around and smiled that amazing crooked smile. I ran up and got up on my tip toes to kiss him. It was a short kiss just a peck on the lips, but we were in the middle of the food court, I didn't want to be the next Lauren Mallory.

"Hey there gorgeous," I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. He smiled. "Ready to go?" I nodded as he kissed me on the top of my head. I smiled, god was he amazing, and he was all mine, _finally_...

**_XXXXX_**

**_Okay, so I won't be able to update for a while because I still have my other story to update on, since it's been a few days now...Oops?_**

**_Anyways, I'll leave you to wonder where they are going and how it will all turn out. Hehe, I'm evil, sorry._**

**_So, Please review, but ONLY if you have some GOOD to say!_**

**_-Loves&Thanks!-_**


	5. That Devious Little Edward Cullen

**_BPOV_**-

He led me along towards the movie theater and I smiled. At least he was going for something normal unlike the football field last night. He smiled as we walked in, and then I started to rethink the over doing it thing. "Oh god, what did you do?" he laughed leading me straight to one of the theater rooms. There was no one in the room, and the credits said the producer was Edward Cullen. I stared wide eyed at the screen as we sat down, was he serious? The movie started once we sat down and I glanced at Edward, he had a huge grin on his face. I raised an eye brow and he shook his head, pointing to the screen. I looked backup to see Jacob walking along with Lauren and Edward walking behind them with a grin on his face.

Then it showed Jacob buying two smoothies and walking towards Lauren. She licked her lips and I almost threw up. He was just about to hand her the smoothie when something hit him in the back and he tripped, spilling both smoothies all over her. He smiled apologetically and she screamed, kicking him in the, well, you can guess. He fell down to his knees and suddenly a thing of brown paint was poured on him and I saw Edward run off laughing, but Jake was to busy freaking out to notice him. And then one of Edward's friends came up and laughed while pouring a big container of feathers on him. He started chasing Edward's friend while screaming all kinds of nasty names but slipped and fell on his butt.

He followed the friend into the dance room (where they throw all the parties) and he slipped on my feathers and paint while dozens of girls stared at him with their jaws opened. There was a big banner that said cheerleaders meeting. I started cracking out laughing at this. He screamed some more cuss words when he turned to leave but slipped again and a banner fell from the roof that said, "Don't mess with Bella". And then the ending credits appeared as the last thing you saw was his jaw drop and his eyes widened. I sat there laughing with Edward as it played some of the parts over again. I smiled at him and he shrugged, "I told you I'd get back at him," I bit my lip, laughing some more. He leaned forward and connected his lips to mine. The electric tension spiked and he pulled back standing up and grabbing my hand.

I stood up with him and he led me out of the theater. "I think it came out wonderfully, no?" he raised an eye brow at me and I nodded giggling some more. "Just perfectly, I mean you got Lauren with two smoothies and embarrassed the hell out of Jake," I winked taking his hand in mine and let him lead me back to the dorms. He was way too amazing for his own good...

**_EPOV_**-

Bella and I were always together now. If she wasn't with me, she was on my mind. I was attached to her like a puppy, which sounds really sad on my part. If my hands weren't around her waist, shoulders or on her waist she was on my lap or holding my hand. I really loved her, and I just hoped she could see it. I was never going to let her leave me again, never. I sighed glancing around as I searched the campus for her. She wasn't with Alice or Rosalie, and she wouldn't answer her phone, so I was assuming she was running at the track again.

I stopped and smiled, there she was in a pair of volleyball shorts and a short polo like shirt. Her hair was in a high ponytail, messy, my favorite. I jogged down the stairs and stuck my hands in my pockets, smiling at her as she spotted me. She ran straight to me and jumped up on her tip toes kissing me on the lips. I smiled my crooked smile and her cheeks turned redder than they already were from running. "Hey you," she smiled, catching her breath. "Hey beautiful," she rolled her eyes and grabbed a water bottle off the ground, sipping the water. She was like a freaking model to me, but she always thought she was 'plain'. Shows what she knows.

"Running again are we," she nodded taking a deep breath. "Yep, I told you, I really like to run," she smiled walking over to her gym bag and digging through it. Her cell phone went off, she giggled when I raised an eye brow at her ringtone, "Shut up, I like the song okay," I laughed a little, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her shoulder. "And what ringtone would it be?" she smiled. "I don't usually listen to her, but it's Britney Spear's 'Stronger'," I smiled. I knew what she liked and what she didn't, gosh, did she think I didn't listen to her when she spoke or something? She really was oblivious to some things, I swear.

She flicked her phone open and I could hear Alice squealing on the other end. She held the phone from her ear and frowned a little. I smiled, laughing a little. "Guess what, guess what, guess what!" Bella sighed. "You got another credit card?" I could sense the frown on Alice's voice and so did Bella because we both started laughing. "No, even though that would be nice too, but Jasper just asked me to the dance!" Bella raised he eye brow. "What dance, I didn't know the school threw dances in the summer time," I smiled, and idea coming to mind. Luckily Bella didn't notice as she fiddled with a string of her hair and continued the conversation while I stood there planning.

I wasn't completely sure how, or when, but I was going to do something amazing to ask her to the dance. She was amazing so I had to do something amazing. I thought about a lot of roses, but I already did that with the dinner. I thought about singing to her, but I wasn't really sure on what song to do. I came close to getting a plane with a big banner to fly by, but she might miss it or something. I also thought about pretending to ask her to marry me just to see her reaction, but that was a little cruel. I went on thinking until she flipped her phone shut and smiled at me. She threw her phone in her bag and turned to face me, smiling. I couldn't help but crack the crooked smile that she said she loved. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" She raised an eye brow. "I think you might have mentioned it a few hundred times, but I'm not sure," she smiled and I winked. "You look gorgeous Bells," she blushed. I pecked her on the forehead and she stopped breathing for a moment.

"Guess who I ran into today?" she had amused eyes. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this conversation, but I smiled anyways. "Who," She smirked. "Mike Newton," I raised an eye brow. She laughed, "He was hitting on me again, but I was in the library and so I threw a whole dictionary at him, hit him square in the face," she smiled proudly. I laughed, imagining it. "I'll get him back later," I muttered under my breath, she shot me a smile. She glanced down at her gym bag and then back at me, I sighed and released her, very unwillingly I might add.

She grabbed her bag and stuffed the rest of her things into it. I laughed at her and she rolled her eyes. Once she was done I grabbed her hand, she giggled. I smiled as we walked back towards the dorms. She glanced around at the people as they shot her glares. Stupid jealous people, I thought. She squeezed my hand and I squeezed back, making her smile. I didn't notice we hadn't said a thing until we got to her dorm room door and I regretted it. She smiled, turning and facing me after she unlocked the door. "So I'll see you later tonight with the others?" I smirked. "Of course, love," she smiled. I leaned down and caught her lips a little longer than usual. The stares poured into my back but I ignored them.

It ended quickly, but was longer than the usual peck on the lips. I lived for the kisses we shared that seemed to never end. She smiled and skipped into her dorm, shutting the door with a gorgeous smile and wink to me. I spun around on my heel and headed back towards my dorm, now how was I going to ask her to the dance?

**_BPOV_**-

I smiled and winked at him as I closed the door. I hated being the one to close the door on him, he was too amazing to say goodbye to. I ran over to my stereo and hit the on button, Demi Lovato's music came on and I danced around as I slipped into a pair of jeans and a American Eagle shirt. I brushed my hair and fixed up my makeup. I smiled in the mirror, a picture of Edward flashed through my memory. I thought about some of the memories as I finished my makeup. I thought about the time we had sat on the couch and I had pretended to fall asleep so I could lean up against him. He said he had known the whole time, but I still protested that he was a bad liar. I thought about the parties we went to and the way he looked at me, smiling and staring me in the eyes. And I also thought about the time he saved me from practically dying in the middle of the road, and from Mike Newton.

I spun around in the bathroom singing with one of the songs. Of course luck hates me, so I slipped on the rug I had never noticed and screamed falling back on my butt. I opened my eyes and shook my head, lying on the ground. Then the door swung open and Alice and Jasper came in making out. I rolled my eyes and stood up, ignoring them. I finished in the bathroom and grabbed my purse walking into the living room. Alice smiled at me as she sat on Jasper's lap and flicked her cell phone closed. She had an innocent look on her face and I was worried about who she was just talking to and why. "So you guys ready to go?" I smiled, pretending not to notice her. They nodded and stood up. I followed them out of the door and locked it as the giggled and flirted behind me. I rolled my eyes.

They walked in front of me and I followed glancing around curiously. We were meeting up with Emmet, Rosalie and Edward in the food court for dinner. I skipped along thinking about Edward and how amazing he was. Suddenly I bumped into Alice when I was looking at a text message. I stumbled backwards and threw her a glare, she giggled. I rolled my eyes and tucked my phone in my purse when a pair of hands wrapped around my waist and I smiled. "I missed you," he whispered in my ear. I giggled, "I was gone for like an hour," he smiled. "That's much too long," I rolled my eyes. He loved me too much for my own good. "Didn't you miss me?" he sounded hurt, but his face showed that he was just playing around. "Of course, how could I not?" he laughed leading me towards one of the tables. He always led me somewhere with my hips, it was strange, but then again I didn't really care. He sat down next to me, making me smile more and more. I knew I had more instore than just a normal dinner with some friends, he had something big planned, and I had no idea what it could have possibly been...

**_A/N: So? How was it? Sorry but my internet will be down for a few days or so, so I won't be able to update let alone get on and check on things for a few days so I apoligize for that. I hope the internet will be back up in a matter of two days or so, so, stay calm. lol_**

**_Anyways, loves you all! REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**_Thankx._**

**_Sara_**


	6. Such A Movie Scene

_**Enjoy!**_

**_XXXXX_**

_Soundtrack:_

_Stay My Baby- Miranda Cosgrove_

_Cry Me A river- Justin T._

_Stay With Me- Danity Kane_

**_XXXXX_**

_**BPOV**_-

I opened the door and was surprised to see a man in a black suit staring at me. I smiled faintly, totally lost in confusion. He got down on one knee and bowed holding his hand out to my with a small red velvet box. My jaw dropped a bit and my eyes widened. Was he proposing to me or something? He didn't say anything but his other hand handed me a letter. I quickly opened it and flipped it open, scanning the beautiful hand writing. Edward.

_Beloved Bella,_

_I am going to assure you, the man in front of you is not proposing. I'm sure you just let out your breath, which makes me smile. So, I shall get straight to the point. Don't be surprised if some things that are out of the ordinary happen within the next few days. I just hope you will agree. _

_Sincerely,_

_Edward_

I smiled and bit my lip glancing back at the man. I smiled as best I could without looking mental and took the box, flipping it open to see an amazing necklace. I tried not to gasp. He smiled at me and laughed a little. I giggled and thanked him as he left, gazing at the necklace. My heart sped up and slowed multiple times. I sat on the edge and stared at the necklace. It was amazing. Then the letter hit me. I shouldn't be surprised if some things aren't the same? That couldn't be good. He was going to extremes with something, but I couldn't think of what it could be. I sat and thought about it for a long time, just pondering what it was he wanted me to agree to.

I gave up after a while and got ready to meet Alice and Rosalie for a movie and dinner, with the guys too. I would ask him then, I would ask him what he was planning. I slipped on a pair of simple jeans and a black Aeropostale shirt. I brushed my hair and then pulled the top layer up into a clip. I grabbed my black purse and ran out the door. Once it clicked shut my cell phone went off. I picked it up and flipped it open to see a text message. It was from Alice saying that no one could go because some things came up. I raised an eye brow. Everyone but me had canceled? That was strange. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the food court. Just because they weren't eating didn't mean I couldn't.

I had to admit, I felt a little uneasy with them not there. I felt like some one was watching me or something, but I was probably just overreacting. I sat down at one of the tables as the sun started to set and sipped my smoothie. I glanced around as I noticed there were couples out to dinner all around me. I frowned, talk about depressing. I rolled my eyes at the thoughts as I pushed them aside and focused on trying to figure out what was going on. First he sends me a very expensive necklace with some man in a tux, and then they all cancel dinner with me. Was this some fancy way of trying to break up with me in a nice way or something? Was he finally falling for Lauren and trying to get rid of me?

I licked my lips and bit down on the straw a bit harder. He wasn't, he couldn't be, right? That was so, not Edward. I mean, did he lie about still loving me? Had I really, truly, actually broke apart from him a year ago? Had I ruined the only thing I had left? Did I really leave him there? I shook my head as I stood up and let out my breath. If he didn't love me any more, I had to let him go. I had to respect his choices, even if they practically killed me. I choked on air as I tossed my smoothie cup in the trash can and wiped my hands on my thighs, taking in another breath. I glanced around and saw a guy dressed in black quickly spin and disappear around a bush. I raised an eye brow and stared in his direction. I rolled my eyes and headed for the track, I had to run to get the insane, painful thoughts out of my head.

I made sure my purse was still in sight and took off. I took it slow at first, setting my breath and pace. I took a few laps and decided to speed up a little. I glanced up at the risers to see the man in black hide behind a wall next to the building there by the track. I stopped in my tracks and gazed up in his direction. Was I being followed? I swallowed, taking in more air. I jogged over to my purse and pulled out my cell phone, dialing Edward.

"Hello Bella," I smiled at his words, but it was wiped off as I glanced in the man in black's direction. "I think someone is following me," there was a silence. I sighed, even when he was silent my heart rate raised. "I think your overreacting, just, go back to your dorm and stop running," I raised an eye brow. "How'd you know I was at the track," another pause. I rolled my eyes as he sighed. "Just a guess, so now that I know I'm right, go get some sleep," I continued to raise my eye brow and glance around the field. "Edward, it's only like six o' clock," he answered a little quicker this time. "It doesn't matter. Did you get my letter?" I frowned. He always had to change the subject.

"Yes, and I'm very mad at you," I pouted as there was a silence and I heard him mumbling to someone on his line. I hoped to god it wasn't Lauren. I took in a breath and looked at the ground. I would go jump off a cliff if I lost him, I couldn't live without him. I could hear him smile that crooked smile, but it wasn't right. It seemed different. "Bella, my love, how are you angry at me, you sound more afraid and sad than angry," I simply blinked, thoughts still filling my mind or him and Lauren possibly being together. Would he care if I jumped off a cliff to my lonely death?

"And how did you get that idea," I mumbled to him. He sighed and answered quickly, "Because of how silent you are, I can just picture you staring at the ground with the sunset behind you, on the track field, I don't like seeing you like that," I didn't think about his words. I continued to stare at the ground becoming a hopeless mess. "Well you're wrong, I'm perfectly fine without you here," I mumbled. There was a silence and I wondered if I had said the wrong thing. "I miss you too, Bella," he replied in a soft, almost hurt voice. I shook my head and looked up at the sky, it was sunset. I didn't think anything of it, he was a good guesser. "I have to go," he answered quickly, "Why," I picked up my purse and started to walk back towards the dorms. "Because someone special told me to go get some sleep," I didn't smile. I didn't laugh. I just kept walking. "Okay, I love you," I flinched a little by his words, hoping it wasn't the last time I would hear them. "'Kay," I shut my phone. I wondered back to my dorm with a blank expression. I still had the feeling someone was following me, but I ignored it. Nothing could bring me out of the depression Edward Cullen could so easily send me into.

My eyes flickered open and I saw the picture of Edward and me on my bed side table. I was in his lap, asleep and he was kissing my forehead while holding the camera up in the air. I stared at it for a while, thinking. Had it all been a lie? Was everything, every time he said 'I love you' a lie? I sat up and glanced around the room. Alice hadn't come back yet, which was strange. Normally I could tell when she had come home and left again by a note or if something was missing or changed. Everything was the same from when I had fallen asleep. I blinked, was this really happening? Were my friends leaving me too? I shook my head and stood up, stretching.

I did notice that there were some clothes lying out on Alice's bed. I took a few steps towards them and noticed the pink paper, one of her notes. I picked it up. It said to slip on the outfit and get ready because she was taking me to some concert and we had front row seats. My jaw dropped. She was taking me to a Paramore concert? I glanced at the time she said to be ready by, six. I glanced at the clock and saw just how long I had slept. "Wow," I mumbled as I realized it was one o'clock in the afternoon. It was strange for me to sleep so long, but I brushed the thought aside and skipped to the bathroom to get ready.

Around three I got back to my dorm and sighed. I had eaten just a little too much. I had three hours to waste. I sighed and glanced around. There was nothing to do. I decided to read for a while and then go running at the track. I settled on my favorite book, 'Twilight'. I scanned the pages and tried to think about nothing but the book, but Edward was written on my forehead. It didn't help that the main character in the book was named 'Edward' also, and he was an amazing guy who falls for the plain girl like me. God, I think he hates me, I really do.

Finally I jumped off the bed and kicked on my tennis shoes jogging out the door to the track field. I ran with my IPod blaring in my ears. I ran about five laps and stopped to take a breath. I was sitting on the ground and scanning through my artists when a guy caught my eye. He was walking towards me. Jacob Black. I felt my stomach curl. Oh god. I tried to ignore him but he stood directly in front of my and got down on his knees, an evil smirk spreading across his face. I didn't think to stand up and run which would have been the smart thing to do, so just call me stupid.

"What do you want Jacob," I stated more than questioned him. He gazed at me, inching closer, which I missed since the bit of fright in my stomach grew stronger and stronger. "You, of course," his voice was suggestive and rough, making a chill run down my spine. I gulped before I spoke. "Just leave me alone, please," I tried to hide the pleading in my voice, another failed attempt by Bella Swan. He laughed and put his hand on my knee. I quickly shot a glance at his hand and then back to his eyes, glaring. His eyes were curious and devious, he had something planned. "I heard Edward is out of town, can't save you from the big bad wolf," I pulled my legs away from him and inched away. "I don't need him to protect me from a puppy," I gulped, trying to move away but his hand caught my ankle. Let's face it, he was like three times my size, I so could not get away once he decided I was staying.

I glanced down at my ankle and took in a breath, not liking the situation. He smirked another cruel and stomach curling grin.

"He loves you, sure. I want to see how far I can go before he comes after me," I gulped, holding the fear in. "Not far, believe me," he raised an eye brow and sliding his hand to my knee, my breath catching in my throat. "I don't believe you, I want to see for myself," his gaze narrowed and his other hand was suddenly by my hand and he was leaning across me since my hand was behind me. I gulped; his face and his stupid evil grin were inches from my face. I couldn't breath, the fear spiking dramatically. He tightened his grip on my knee and caught my hand, pinning it to the ground behind me. I felt all the nerves in my body freeze, and I tensed up.

He searched my face with his dark eyes so I glared at him as best I could. "You don't look scared at all, Bells," I bit my lip, "It's because I'm not. You won't do anything to me, and even if you did, Edward would kill you," I narrowed my eyes and tried to think about Edward, calming my muscles. He laughed loudly and leaned in closer. "You should be scared," that hit the spot. I froze and my eyes went blank. I had no idea what he had planned, but I knew I wasn't going to like it, and Edward couldn't save me this time. I took in a breath, feeling the hope fade.

He stood up and gripped my wrists tightly, pulling me towards the dorms. I gulped as he stared down at me with burning eyes. This was going to be horrible and cruel, sick and twisted. He yanked me along as I felt the fear jump around in me. There were no students out, how lucky for him. When we were almost to his dorm I felt like I was being watched again. Not by him, but by someone else. I gulped, maybe the guy in black had been Jacob, and I hadn't known. I gave up that thought and focused on thinking about Edward. How I wished he was there, saving me from Jacob again. I frowned when Jacob's dorm room came into view. I knew he wouldn't go as far as rapping me or anything, but he'd get pretty close. He shoved me against the wall as he unlocked the door, smirking at me devilishly.

I glanced at his hand, he held the key in the lock, but he was gazing at me. Damn him, prolonging the fear and pain that sped through my veins. I gulped, glancing back at him. He smiled a crooked smile, it looked like dirt compared to Edward's. He turned the key and I heard a click, unlocked. I felt like it went in slow motion, the key turning and the click. I knew I was going to be mentally scared from this, and possibly physically too. A picture of Edward's concerned face hit me and I finally unfroze, reacting in fear. I kicked him directly in the knee and ran in the opposite direction.

I could hear his giant feet pounding behind me, but they fell behind quickly. Thank god I was a good runner now or I would have been dead meat. I pushed myself harder, darting through the food court and almost tripping over one of the tables. I could hear his breath behind me, he growled with anger. "Bella, get your ass back here!" I kicked my legs harder, the anger overcoming the fear. I glared ahead of me letting it all out. The forest behind the school was coming up. I could easily get away there; he would lose me in minutes. I ducked under a few branches and made my way over the sticks and fallen trees.

It was more work than I had expected, jumping and climbing over the trees and dodging them. I ran past a rather large tree and felt it bit into my shoulder. I screamed a short and to the point scream as I felt the warmth leak down my arm. I glanced down at my shoulder, it was bleeding. I fought down the panic and glanced back, he was still coming, but further back. If I could just go a bit further.

"You won't get away, Bella," I again pushed harder. I would get away and I didn't need Edward to save me every time the perverted Jacob Black tried to attack me. I wasn't tired yet, but I was out of breath. I jumped over another fallen tree and tripped, slowing me down. That helped him catch up dramatically, and somehow he could almost touch me. I was worn down, I just didn't feel it. I started to slow, and the panic hit me as I tripped and he grabbed my ankle, pulling me through the pine needles and straight to him. He laughed, catching his breath. "Poor little Bella, thought she'd get away from the big bad wolf. I spat on the ground and glared at him. My shoulder burned and thumped, but the pain seemed like a dream at the moment.

The anger was stronger than the fear, and I struggled to get from his grip. He gripped my shoulder and squeezed, laughing when I screamed with pain. His laugh was booming and I realized tears were running down my face which was now covered in dirt. I fought back the need to scream again, it wouldn't help. I thought about it for a brief second and realized it might help, but just maybe. Edward would be back at six to go to the concert, so he might, just might hear me. I sucked in the breath and prepared to let out the loudest scream I could. I bit my lip and opened my mouth and let it out. It was much louder than I had expected, it was more like a screech than some sad scream. I held it as loud as I could for as long as I could, but Jacob cupped his hand over my mouth and pushed my head into the dirt.

"Shut up, Bella, I don't want Edward to ruin my fun," I glared at him. I hoped he would die after this. He was as bad as murder. He smiled, "That's better," he slowly pulled his hand from my mouth, but I let out another screeching scream, calling out Edward's name. I thought I heard his voice in the distance, calling back to me, but I wasn't sure. I gulped, the hope flaring and practically bursting inside me. Maybe I wouldn't have to die here on the dirt cold ground. Jake smiled at me sheepishly, "Think your boyfriend will save you now? Nope," He stood up and locked his arm around my waist and the other around my neck, pulling me deeper into the forest, away from Edward. I felt the chill run down my spine.

I would never see his face again, his eyes, his smile, hear his laugh, his velvet voice? I choked struggling to breathe as I fought at his strong arm around my throat. I was able to turn my head enough to bit down on his wrist. He let me go and cupped his wrist, cursing. I ran back towards the other direction, screaming with all my heart. I tripped multiple times, choking on air. I could hear him behind me again, closing in. I let out another scream, thinking it would be the last. He caught me then, slamming his hand across my mouth, and the other firmly around my stomach. I couldn't breathe at all from being held to tightly. I choked and pulled at his arm with my small, helpless hands. I kicked at him and hit him as he pulled me back further into the forest, just as before.

I heard my name called again, it was Edward for sure. I felt the tears boil over, that was going to be the last time I heard his voice, wasn't it? I tried to bit him, kick him, just him in any way to go towards Edward. Edward was the only one I wanted to see. I wanted him to hold me and tell me that everything was okay. I wanted to be with him again. That was what kept me from giving up. Edward Cullen kept me fighting. I decided I had to relax, if it was possible. I calmed my muscles and tried just pulling at his arm and hand, it didn't work. I kicked at his legs, his knees, everything I could reach.

He continued to pull me along, but slowly. I caught sight of his other wrist, it was bleeding. I had drawn blood from him. At least I had that to take to the grave. I glanced around, there wasn't much to see since it was sunset and the woods were dark and threatening. I bit my tongue, trying to think. I could just barely breathe out of my nose, but my heart rate was off the charts. I wasn't going to die, not until I heard him tell me he loved me again, at least once. He threw me on the ground suddenly, against a fallen tree. I choked out he had thrown the air out of me. I looked up at him as he paced in front of me, thinking. This was my only chance. I had to catch my breath now and hope I could make it back far enough for them to catch sight of me.

I glanced around to find a tree branch that was rather large. I could attempt to hurt him with that, I thought. It was worth the try, I mean I was pretty much out of options now. I inched towards it before just stumbling over to it and aiming at him. He laughed and smirked, making his way closer to me. I took a few steps backwards, towards Edward's direction. "Just, stay away from me you asshole," he laughed louder. I braced myself, taking quicker steps back. His grin wiped away and he lunged towards me, I threw the branch at him which slowed him down more than I though. He fell down to the ground but I just barely caught sight since I was darting back towards the school.

I sucked in air and let out a blistering scream, instantly hearing his voice call back. I thought I was imagining it. I pushed harder, still not able to hear him behind me. I glanced back, he wasn't there. I let out a small smile and another attack of tears. I pushed and pushed. The running seemed to never end. I thought I was in a nightmare, a never ending nightmare that kept me running for him, but never catching him. I let out another scream, but it was shorter and softer. I was started to really get worn down. My legs were about to give out and my whole body ached. I kept pushing, thinking of Edward.

I tried to think of which shirt he would where, I hoped it was a blue shirt, button up. I smiled at the thought, he was amazing, and I didn't deserve him. I just kept running, trying to speed up but only slowing down. I finally stopped and hid behind a tree, sitting on the ground and staring up at the sky. My breathing was heavy, but luckily quiet. I gulped and turned to sneak a peek around the tree, he wasn't there. I let out a sigh and turned back to my previous position, closing my eyes. I sat there for a few moments just resting, letting my heart rate fall at a rather slow pace. I cleared my mind; I had to figure out which direction to run towards. I glanced around, I couldn't even see the sun, it was setting beyond the trees and only the sky was red and orange with a mixture of blue and purple. I couldn't survive a nigh tin the forest, not alone at least.

I staggered to my knees and sat up glancing around. There was nothing but silence, not Edward calling for me, the footsteps following me, even the bugs and birds were silent. Somehow I was getting cold too, that added to my misery. I gulped and stood up, trying to not fall over from the pain in my legs. I struggled to try and call out to Edward, hoping he might still be looking for me, but my voice broke and I croaked more then screamed. I clenched my teeth; a rain drop hit my cheek as I closed my eyes. I was going to die here, wasn't I. My stomach growled, reminding me that I could starve to death too. I sat back down and leaned against the tree, watching the forest close in on me and all light fade. I didn't expect to wake up if I fell asleep, so I spent the last few moments thinking of Edward's smile, his voice, his laugh, I thought of Edward Cullen and closed my eyes, the rain growing stronger and colder.

_**EPOV**_-

I bit my lip, pacing back and forth. "Where the hell is she?" I practically yelled at Alice who was started to sob, Rosalie comforted her while Emmet and Jasper threw me a glare. I met Jasper's gaze, and then Emmet's, they both looked worried also. I couldn't calm down though. Here I was standing in the forest with them, with Bella lost and hearing nothing but screams. I cursed under my breath as a rain drop hit my hand. I held my hand up and examined my palm, the rain drops grew stronger and ice cold, damn it. "It's starting to rain, she doesn't have a jacket, she'll freeze," I muttered to myself turning in the direction of another scream. This time she called my name, for the first time. I clenched my fists tighter, taking off in the direction with Emmet and Jasper close by.

I climbed over the branches and bushed, not caring if I ripped my leg off. I had to find Bella. She had been missing for over an hour now. Her purse was at the track field, but she wasn't in sight. I remembered hearing a faint scream in the distance, and somehow found myself needing to dart into the forest. I had almost found her once earlier. I had heard her scream as if it was just a few feet in front of me, but then I could hear someone else speaking. By time I had gotten to where they had once been she was gone, with drag marks in the dirt. She was being forced into the forest by someone, someone who I wouldn't be able to not kill after this. Her screams weren't normal from her. She sounded deathly frightened, in pain and tired. I had no idea how long she had been lost in here, but I hoped I wouldn't be too late.

The rain was light at first, a sprinkle which was good. I called out to her, but her screams were always cut off. I felt the pain flare in my body when I heard her scream, but it was comforting also. Knowing she was still alive, but that she had to scream like that. I yelled to her as much as I could, hoping it would comfort her a little. I heard a deep, cracked voice yelling at her, but I couldn't understand it. After a few moments of silence I stopped to catch my breath. The screams had stopped. That made me almost break down right there, but Jasper's hand was on my shoulder. I stared at him, he didn't say anything. Emmet cussed, trying to breathe normally. I stood there, scanning the trees. It was getting darker, colder, and more painful.

Alice and Rosalie had gone back, which was a good thing. I couldn't handle having them cry around me, almost bringing me down to shed a few tears. I hated admitting it, that I could cry over her, but then I loved it, it proved how much I couldn't live without her. I stood there, my breathing coming to an ease. I fell back on the ground, and closed my eyes.

"We need to keep moving," I croaked. "It's getting dark Edward, I don't think we should stay out too late, we may not find our way back," he had a pain in his voice, but it was true. I glared at him, "This is Bella we're talking about, I'm not leaving her here with-," I cut off when another scream, much louder than the others, broke out not to far from us, but it was fading away. I was up in seconds chasing after it. I ran jumping over the stupid trees and bushes, focusing on what was ahead of me. I could hear someone cussing, saying something about being bitten. Did she bit him? I hoped he bled. I didn't understand why I could hear all of it happen, but not be able to see it, be there with her. I heard something dart past me and I stopped, glancing around, nothing was there. I listened, nothing.

I raced around for another hour, just looking for her. Emmet and Jasper had gone back to comfort Alice and Rosalie since they were probably worried. They weren't very willing to leave me, or Bella, but they went. I felt better that way then I could do what I wanted. I now stood pounding my fist into the tree in front of me, not caring if I bled. I hadn't heard her scream in more than an hour. I was trying to find a needle in a hay stack. I glanced up and continued walking. Glancing around and breathing heavily from running.

The rain beat down on me. It had grown stronger and felt like ice sickles dropping on me from fifty feet up. I ignored the pain. I just had to find her. I walked for a long time, just staring around with the most hurt expression on my face. I didn't care any more. She hadn't screamed in what seemed like forever. The forest was cold and black, even the sky was a black whole.

Then I stopped, there in front of me was Bella, lying against a tree. She had dirt all over her, and blood. Her shoulder was ripped open and had blood all down her arm and on her back. Some blood was splattered across her face. Her lip was cut open and her clothes were ripped like she had been running for hours. Her hair was dirty with blood and who knows what else. She had the most heart cracking expression on her face. I took a step towards her, I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. I hoped she was, god I did. I took a step towards her again. The rain seemed silent at the moment. Was this a dream? Was she really lost somewhere and dead, or was she really right in front of me.

The next thing I knew I was by her side. Her chest was moving with her breathing, but just barely. I let myself breath, touching her hand. It was like ice, limp and frozen. I glanced at her face. It was paler than usual, and her lips were purple and blue. I bit my lip, she wasn't dead, but she looked the part. I was almost afraid to pick her up, afraid I'd hurt her. I slid my arm under her legs and around her back, lifting her slowly and carefully. She didn't awake, and didn't move. I started back, trudging through the cold forest. It seemed like a movie scene, making my way through the forest with the amazing actress in my arms, half dead and beat down. I glanced at her continuously, hoping she was still breathing each time. Who knows how long she had been laying there in the icy rain, broken and hopeless.

I kept walking as fast as I could without tripping and possibly dropping her and hurting her. I felt her wiggle a little, but that was only once. Her face didn't change like all the other times I had seen her sleep. She didn't talk, like I knew she did. I thought of when she had been in Forks. I remembered her smile. I remembered the kiss, the first one. I remembered the look on her face when Lauren had attacked me, not that I wanted to. I remembered finding her in the road, she had looked horrible, but this was worse. She wasn't covered in blood then, not her own blood. I bit my lip, the thoughts biting at me, screaming at me. I thought about the diner we shared and when I had finally saw her again after a year. My heart and grown wings in seconds and started ripping at my insides to go after her, but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

I continued thinking about all the memories of us. I tried to avoid the painful memories, but it's difficult. I thought about everything, especially when I had first spoken to her. She seemed dazed when I 

came down the stairs in Forks, staring at her. She had thrown me a few glances during dinner, which had made me feel stupid, since I hadn't stopped staring at her.

I glanced down at her for the hundredth time; her eyes fluttered for a second, but didn't open. I glanced up, catching sight the school. The rain beat down on me as I left the forest behind me, holding her in my arms. The sky was black and grey, lightning flashing and lighting up the sky for brief moments. I gulped, hoping she'd be okay. I could see the dorms, speeding up. I had to get her somewhere warm and cozy. I walked through the track field and up the stairs to the school. No one was outside, a good thing. I ran towards her dorm room and kicked the door a few times. The door swung open and Alice cupped her hand over her mouth, gasping as more tears flowed down her cheeks, Rosalie joined her as I trudged inside and set her on her bed.

Her face started to change color, grow more skin tone. I threw so me blankets on her and sat next to her pillow, staring at her eyes. I prayed they would open. Emmet touched my shoulder, "She's okay, right?" I didn't look at him. "I don't know Emmet, I really don't know," there was nothing but the sound of Alice and Rosalie sobbing then. Silence over swept the room, filling my mind with thoughts of what would happen if she didn't open her eyes. I didn't take my eyes off her for hours. She stirred a little, probably not used to the sudden warmth. After everyone had fallen asleep in the living room I crawled into the bed next to her and held her hand in mine. Her face was inches from mine, just like I liked it. I stared at her a few more moments, and then drifted into my own light slumber. I dreamed a nightmare, that she didn't wake up and her body lay next to me, dead…

**_XXXXX_**

**_So, I'm so sorry it took so long to update. School started again, wow is that hectic. I have a lot of homework and little time so I will get on as much as I can. Sorry Everyone. Review Please??_**

**_-LOVES and THANKS-_**


	7. My Promise Is Forever

**_I'm sad to admit... This is the... l-l-l...l-last chapter to my small series. sniffles sniffles_**

**_I know, it's a bad chapter, but just try to enjoy it, please?_**

**_I tried to make it longer, but it's pretty short. Sorry._**

**_I don't have a real soundtrack for it, I just listened to a bunch of sad songs... But!_**

**_I think that "Stay With Me" by Danity Kane is like a perfect song for this book!! Really just go listen to it on and listen to the lyrics!!_**

**_Anyways, this is then end. _**

**_Try To Enjoy It. It's pretty bad if you ask me..._**

**_BPOV_**-

My eyes flickered open and the first thing I saw was my hand with a few Band-Aids on it. I blinked multiple times, trying to focus my eyes clearly. I was lying on my stomach and my hand was next to my face on the pillow. My mouth opened as I sucked in a breath. I slowly and carefully sat up and turned on my back, but was still sitting up. I glanced around, no one was here. I sat there for a few moments, recalling what happened. I didn't expect to wake up, but I did. I slid out of the bed, and stumbled towards the bathroom. I flicked on the light, afraid to look in the mirror. When I finally raised my eyes to eye level, it wasn't as bad as I had expected.

I had a few bruises, but the real damage was my shoulder, which was cut deeply and still bruised and nasty looking. I flinched away from it, not wanting to see it. I washed up and redid my makeup. I switched into a long sleeve shirt and a new pair of jeans. I slipped my shoes on, still sore from the incident. I slipped out the door and made my way towards the food court, hoping Edward would be there. I didn't even think to call him; I was still shook up from what had happened. The true pain from it hadn't set in yet, but I could feel it creeping up on me. I folded my arms together and held them close to my torso, glancing around frantically. I needed him the most now, after everything that happened, I needed him to hold me. I started to shake a little, and breathing faster and unsteady. I made my way through the food court not seeing him. I then headed towards the football and track field. I glanced around, he wasn't there either.

I gulped, feeling the pain set in closer and closer to me. I got a chill and my hand twitched a few times, panic twisted in my stomach. I searched the gym, he wasn't there either. I tried the theater. I asked around about him, I ran all around the campus for him. No where. Edward wasn't there anymore. I wondered if it was a nightmare, I wondered if he had been a dream, all of them.

I ran into my dorm and crashed onto the ground, searching through my purse. I finally found my phone and hit his speed dial. There were several rings, and finally, like everything lifted from me and the world wiped away, he answered.

"Hello Bells," I closed my eyes as one tear dropped down my cheek. "Where are you," I mumbled, the anxiousness and panic bleeding through the phone to him. "I'm at the police station; I'll be back tonight, okay? Just stay calm, you sound like your about to commit suicide or something," I sighed, "I was on the edge of it, believe me," he was silent. "I have to go, just get dressed up in something nice, okay? I'm taking you to the dance tonight, whether you like it or not," I smiled a faint smile. "Okay," he was silent; I waited for him to continue. "It's like heaven hearing you're voice, Bella," I didn't smile, I just sniffed a little. "Next time leave a note when you leave me abandoned and running around campus looking for you," he laughed. "I'm sorry, they're putting Jacob in jail though," I didn't answer, so he changed the subject. "I really better go," I unwillingly said goodbye.

"Edward, please, don't e-ever leave me, don't let me go," I whispered before he hung up. There was a silence, "Never," he whispered back. I smiled and clicked the end button. I sat there, staring at my phone. The dance started in an hour; he would be here in an hour. One hour till I was in his arms, and the world would fade again. I smiled, standing up and running to my closet and picking out a dress.

It didn't take long to get ready since I had already done my makeup. I wore the first dress that caught my eyes. The dress from the last party I went to with Edward in Forks. The one Lauren had ruined, but somehow Alice had fixed. I smiled once I got it on, it still fit perfectly. I fixed my hair, pulling the top layer up in a pretty clip and curling the rest. I had to admit, I looked great. I fixed my makeup a little more, matching it to my dress. I glanced in the mirror one last time, checking to make sure everything was okay. Then I saw what I was missing. I ran into my part of the bedroom and grabbed my necklace, quickly clicking it together and let it rest on my neck. I smiled in the mirror, now I looked good.

Just as I finished getting ready there was a nock at the door. I ran and opened it. Alice and Rosalie screamed and jumped at me. I laughed at them as they attempted to jump up and down while hugging me at the same time. "I'm so glad you're okay Bells!" I smiled at Alice as she fanned her face, acting like she was about to cry. "I'm okay, just a little shook up, that's all," Rosalie smiled a devious smile. "Edward practically chained himself to the side of your bed, he said he wasn't moving until you opened your eyes," I blushed, smiling and thinking about him. "You should have seen the look on his face when you called, he made us all shut up so he could sit there and just listen to you. It was so cute," Alice smiled hugging me again. I thanked them for being so concerned and then we headed out towards the gym. The girls were already in their dresses somehow, I didn't ask.

As we walked and laughed about everything, the painful thoughts left my mind completely. I liked it. It was like everything with Jacob never happened. Alice commented on my dress and my necklace, I asked her if she thought Edward would notice. She looked at me like I had just told her I eat cats and dogs. I got the hint and laughed with Rosalie.

We walked up towards the gym entrance and I stopped, biting my lip. Alice and Rosalie stared at me in confusion. I stood there; I wasn't sure why I was so hesitant to go in. Just as I looked at the ground Jasper and Emmet ran out and hugged and kissed Alice and Rosalie. I didn't look at them, the pain suddenly coming back. "You okay Bella? You look a little pale," Emmet asked, sounding more concerned than usual. I nodded slowly. "Just thinking, that's all," I felt them smile at me. "You look great Bells," Jasper commented. I smiled, still not looking up at him. "We're glad you're okay Bella," Emmet added as they walked towards the entrance. I smiled again, not responding.

After they went inside I continued to stand there, I tried to let the thoughts of Jacob fade into the background. I didn't want to ruin the night by being like this; I didn't want Edward to worry about me. I wanted everything to be okay, to be happy. I wanted to be better, for him. I heard foot steps walking towards me; I glanced up and met his eyes. He smiled that crooked smile, "You look gorgeous Bella," he whispered. I smiled faintly as he stopped directly in front of me. I looked up into his eyes as they searched my face. I bit my lip, the tears building up. I felt my nose burn and I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around him and started sobbing. He held me close, immediately asking me what was wrong and why I was crying. I shook my head and squeezed him closer.

"I didn't think I would, w-wake up," I whispered. He kissed the top of my head, "I would have followed right behind you Bella, I love you," I smiled faintly, still hiding my face from him. "When we 

leave, I want to go back, to Forks," he laughed. "I was hoping you would say that," he answered. I finally pulled back from him, smiling.

He wiped away the tears and smiled, his eyes still worried. I sniffled a little, "I thought that you were trying to break up with me, or something. I thought you stopped loving me," I stared up at him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, his forehead meeting mine. "Bella, I never stopped loving you, and I never will," he whispered. I smiled, cupping his cheeks in my hands.

"Promise me something," I whispered, he nodded quickly. "Anything," he spoke back. I gulped a little, "We stay together," I whispered even lower. He smiled, coming closer to me. He cupped my cheek in his hand and wiped away the last tears. He pressed his forehead to mine, the burning passion in his eyes melting my heart. "Forever," he whispered. I smiled, "Let's go then," I said as I twisted out of his grasp and around towards the entrance. He spun around on his heels, a look of amusement on his face. I giggled, still walking towards the entrance. "I like your dress," he smirked and I glanced down. "Let me know if you need any help taking it off," I laughed, running a little. He shook his head and then chased after me. I screamed but didn't run I stopped and reached out to him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around.

He grabbed my hand and led me into the dance, I smiled the entire time. Once inside I saw that my dress went very well with the colors. I walked hand in hand with him, flashing him a smile now and then. We danced and stood around laughing with the others. Lauren walked by and pretended to trip and spill her drink on my dress. I had to be held back by Edward not to attack her then and there. He had his own ways of controlling me. Like standing behind me and whispering into my ear while kissing my neck and cheeks. I ended up in the same position as the last dance in Forks. He stood behind me, whispering in my ear with his arms wrapped around my waist. I giggled and smiled the entire time, wrapped up in our own little world.

I wondered if he felt the same way then, completely oblivious to what was going on around us. Alice joked about us, but was soon taken off by Jasper. I didn't want to know what was going on with them. Rosalie and Emmet danced the night away, I was surprised to see a big guy like Emmet dance as well as he did. It made me laugh. Lauren avoided us, but when she did glance at me Edward would tighten his grip and kiss my neck. She would glare in obvious jealousy. And to think I thought he would go after her. She was a bitch.

After dancing to a few of the songs and unwrapping myself from our little world, we started walking towards the door. He walked with one hand wrapped around my back and resting on my hip. I smiled at Alice who winked, heading off towards Jasper's dorm. Rosalie didn't get a chance to look away from Emmet because they're faces never disconnected as they stumbled away from us towards his dorm. I laughed as Edward smiled down at me. He had a devious look that tinted his eyes, I raised my eye brow. "What do you have planned?" He laughed, shaking his head. He stopped and faced me, still smiling. I stuck my lip out, starting to pout. "I have nothing planned, I'm just admiring you're necklace, your dress, your eyes, you," he broke into a whisper as he locked his hands behind me. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "My old boyfriend got me this necklace," he snickered a little.

I stared into his eyes, searching for nothing and something. My thoughts blurred and I couldn't think of anything but him. He smiled a crooked smile, and locked his lips to mine. The world faded out once again, and nothing but him and I were there. He slid his hands to my hips when I cupped my hands on his cheeks. I didn't notice how much of a movie scene it probably looked like. The full moon right above us, the only light but yet it shone bright. I mentally smiled at the thought. Everything was magical with Edward Cullen around. I felt all thoughts of sadness vanish as usual, and the happiness set in as I thought of his promise.

**_Forever_**…

XXXXX

**_Review. I'll do an authors note here soon so I can thank a few people (yes it could be you!!) _**

**_I'm also going to write how many reviews I got, favorites, and alerts. So you should read it when it comes out. I hope the sequal wasn't too much of a dissapointment. Now that I go back and read over it, I think I may just start over and make a new plot all together, but that just depends on what all of you think. That is why I need you to REVIEW!!_**

**_Please?_**

**_Anyways._**

**_Thanks. Please Review!!_**


	8. It's Never The End!

**Okay so here is how it all is going. I've been way busy with school stuff & and all so I haven't been able to update during the week, only on the weekends. If you think you're sad about it, imagine how upset I am. :(**

**Anyways, I have a bunch of stories that are just bouncing arond in my head and I finally decided on one. I'm not changing my mind again (Which would be what? The thirteen hundred and fifty sixth time? YES!**

**It's going to be sad, I can garentee you that. It's going to be as fluffy as whipped cream, that's a compromise. It's going to be dramatic and make you want to curl up and never let your eyes leave the screen. And I hope I will get lots more reviews!**

**Now, you're probably sitting there going "God Sara, just tell me about it already it's killing me!!" Well I've been planning it all out while texting my dear friend Mariena. We were very busy fighting off Pengions for pudding. (Don't ask, it's a loooooonnnngggg story) Lmfao.**

**So Here is a small dose of the next story which I hope with be at least twenty or more chapters long! (Yes, Sara did just say 20+ chapters!!)**

**Description:**

**Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen had been best friends for ever, until some tragic things start to happen to Bella. Her parents start to break apart, her life gets worse with her boyfriend James, and all she has left is Edward. But when a great job oppertunity opens up for his father, and he is forced to leave his broken friend in Forks. Before he leaves, she confesses her love for him. He never gets a chance to return his secret to her, and leaves before he gets the chance. **

**Now, two years later Edward leaves his family behind and comes back to Forks. He spots his old friend and confronts her, and is horrified by what he sees. Does he still love her? What is driving him to be so horrified by Bella? What's gone wrong with in the last two years? And more importantly, can he save her from what she's set herself up for?**

**So does it sound good? I didn't give out any details either, so i bet you all hate me for that. Like I'm going to tell you about everything that goes wrong for Bella. HA! What do I look like? A nice person? PSHHHHHH!! Shows what you all know. :)**

**Anyways, now that I've sent you all into a hell-ish state haivng to wait and read what goes on with my new story, I shall update you on a few things on Running From The Truth & I Never Stopped Loving You!**

**Reviews 4 Running: 129!! WOW!!**

**Alerts 4 Running: 46!!**

**Favorites 4 Running: 28!!**

**Wow thats like awesome you guys!! Thanks so much!! & its my first eva story on Fan Fiction!! :)**

**Now for I Never stopped Loving you!!**

**Reviews: 75!! **

**Alerts: 46!!**

**Favorites: 28!!**

**Wow! :)**

**That's like amazing for my first story if you ask me!! But maybe I'm just delusional and want to believe that people actually like my stories...That's a defanite possibility...**

**Anyways, I will try and start my new story during the week days this week, but I highly doubt I'll have much time. Lots and Lots of Homework. :(**

**I love you guys soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and etc. and I hope you watch out for the next story!! I'm off to go work on it now!!**

**OXOXOX**

**Sara**


End file.
